Rena
by ferraribabi9102
Summary: Rena Longorvia is the richest girl in the world, with everything she could ever want, whether it's a million dollar exotic or fancy mansion. But what happens that humbles her haughtiness? Or will anything?


Title: Rena Longorvia Rating: T (Although it's not really anything in the first chapter)  
Summary: Rena Longorvia is the richest girl in the world, with everything she could ever want, whether it's a million dollar exotic or fancy mansion. But what happens that humbles her haughtiness? Or will anything?

-  
Rena Longorvia (couldn't think of any other name ) confidently rubbed her lips together, blending in her lipgloss before grabbing her bookbag and car keys. It was her first day of her senior year, and it was at a brand-new high school. But she wasn't nervous, she knew she'd fit right in. Anyone who wanted a ride in one of her expensive exotics would be her friend.

Today she decided she'd drive her Koenigsegg CCR. It was a rare and expensive car, and Rena knew she'd attract attention. The CCR had an automatic safeguard of a three foot radius so anyone who stepped within the boundaries of the safeguard without a key would recieve a nasty surprise of 2000 volts. All her exotics had the safeguard.

She cruised along at 75 mph on the highway, humming to "Stupid Girls" by P!nk on her stereo. She was excited as she turned onto the exit that would lead to her school.

Turning into the school, she saw tricked-out Honda Civics, souped-up Camaros and Mustangs, customized Escalades, and a whole lot of people bragging about how they upgraded their engine, added a spoiler, or got new sweet rims. She laughed to herself. Her CCR would humble everyone.

Pulling into the parking lot and driving slowly down the lane, all heads turned to the girl in the fancy $300,000 exotic. The only noise was the loud muffler of the Koenigsegg and some "Holy..." or "Wow...'s".

Rena pulled into a spot and opened the door, which went up a full 90 degrees to let her out. She locked the doors and automated the safeguard. Everyone was still silent, staring at her and her car.

"All right, people, listen up. My CCR has a safeguard on it so that everyone within a 3-foot radius of it will get a nasty 2000-volt shock! So no touchie! I'll be sure to bring another exotic to school tomorrow! Thank you and have a nice day!" She waved and, with a bounce in her step, headed to her building.

During senior assembly, everyone was instructed to write down a few things about themselves, like their name, age, birthday, their nationalities, etc. Rena constructed a list quickly.

Name: Rena Longorvia Age: 17 DOB: February 15 Nationalities: Italian, Japanese, German thought I'd throw my own in there  
Cars: (long list XD) 5 Pagini Zondas, 2 Koenigsegg CCR's, 7 Lamborghini Mucielagos, 4 Lamborghini Gallardos, 5 Ferrari Enzos, 5 Ferrari F50's, 12 Ford GT's, 2 McLaren F1's, 18 Pontiac Solstice's, 9 Mercedes SLK's, 4 Saleen S7's, a few dozen Corvettes and Vipers, 13 Aston Martin Vanquishes and DB7's, and a concept Ferrari F70 that I designed myself.  
Daddy's occupation: Billionaire job! lol

She stood in front of the class, the first one up. "Hi, my name is Rena. I'm 17..." and rattled off her list, taking a deep breath before going down her list of cars. She couldn't make it through the list, though.

After she said "Thank you" and sat down, the auditorium stared at her, stupified. Suddenly someone yelled, "No one has that many cars!"

"I'm not 'no one', I'm Rena," she said calmly, but standing up and looking toward the direction of the voice. "I know every one of my cars, I've given each one a personal inspection, and I can tell you everything about them! So shut your boca!" Boca is Spanish for mouth "And if you're too stupid to not know what 'boca' is, you're in no position to convict me of my number of cars!"

She sat down again, and the room burst into applause. Except, she thought, for that voice who convicted her. But she didn't care. She'd have friends soon enough. True friends, she hoped.

By the end of the day, she had already made five friends, Jessica, Hayley, Ashley, Hillary, and Venice. All preps, like herself. They were car-lovers, also like herself, and wanted to see her exotics. So Rena called for a Zonda, another CCR, an F50, an F1, and a GT, all choffoured, did I spell that right? to the school in time for the dismissal bell at 3:10.

------------------

Wow, rich girl, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens! 


End file.
